I guess he isn't all bad after all
by AquaticLagoon21
Summary: He's confident, cocky, jerkish and such an arrogant dude! I can't believe him and yet, every single thing he does to me makes my heart go crazy. I hate him for making me feel this way but I guess he isn't all bad after all… Pokemon Conquest fic. Oneshot. T because of a few curse words.


**Aqua: Hey everyone! I wanted to write another Pokemon Conquest fic so here it is! Even though I love the main female character X Mitsunari, I also love her with Masamune! Enjoy this (Maybe short) Oneshot!**

**I guess he isn't all bad after all…**

"Urgh!" I stormed to my palace in Aurora. I went straight to my room with Vaporeon trailing behind me. "I can't believe him! That arrogant, cocky, confident jerk! How dare he?!"

"Lady Mila! Calm down!" Oichi tried to soothe me as I raged around. "I'm sure he has a reason for doing that to you!"

"No he doesn't!" I threw a pillow at the picture of all the warlords in Ransei and it hit its mark, his face. "He's a jerk; he doesn't need to have a reason to do that!"

"Lady Mila! Calm down!" Oichi dodged my pillows.

"Vapor! Vaporeon!" Vaporeon tried to coax me, somehow, but it didn't work. My breaking point was nearing, if someone didn't calm me down soon, there's gonna be some serious beating coming.

"Mila! Jeez, what's gotten into you?" Diana came in only to have her face smacked with a pillow.

"That stupid, stupid, irritating, boastful-" My rant was cut off as Karino came bursting in.

"Mila! I have news!"

"What!" I snapped at him, still fuming.

"Some crooks are trying to break into the palace!"

That was it. I snapped. I broke. I jumped out the window to find that there were three people trying to break in. They were startled by my appearance. I had a black aura surrounding me, a deathly, furious and killing aura. They cowered under my fierce glare.

"WHY. ARE. YOU. HERE?"

"L…Lord… Masamune sent… us here…" One of them stammered.

"WHAT! AFTER WHAT HE DID, HE STILL HAD THE NERVE TO SEND YOU HERE!" I roared.

"MILA!" I looked up to see a Braviary. On it was Avia's ruler. Him. "I JUST WANTED TO APOLOGIZE!" I heard him yell grudgingly. I ignored my thumping heart and yelled back.

"YEAH? WELL I DON'T NEED YOUR APOLOGY!"

"JUST LISTEN! I'M SORRY!"

Just then, a huge group of Altaria and Swablu flew by. I gaped in awe as the graceful Dragon/Flying type Pokémon surrounded the palace. I heard Oichi, Karino and Diana gasp in shock.

"No way…" I murmured.

"Yes way." I turned around to see him there, leaning on his Braviary with a smirk plastered on his face.

"How did you…" I trailed off. I loved Altaria and Swablu, their soft, white wings always looked so appealing to me and once, when I was lost in the cold night, a group of them came along and saved me.

"Hey, when you're the ruler of a kingdom filled with Flying type Pokémon, stuff like this is possible."

An Altaria landed close to me. I went over to it and petted it. It hummed happily and cuddled close to me. I hugged it and I felt the softness of its fluffy white wings.

"Hey, get on that one. You still haven't seen the upper part of it yet." Masamune ordered.

"Fine." I got on the Altaria and it took off, following Masamune's Braviary, with him on it. I saw everything above the flock of Pokémon. Soon, I heard them humming a sweet and soft song that calmed my raging nerves from before. I sighed in happiness, ruffling the soft and white feathers.

Pretty soon, we landed. I muttered something inaudible to Masamune.

"…"

"What, I didn't catch that." Masamune looked at me.

"… Thanks."

"Whatever, it was no big deal." He then turned away from me. Why that stupid…

"Why you-" I was cut off by him hugging me. What the hell?!

"… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. It just happened." I knew he was talking about what happened in Avia.

_Flashback_

_I was visiting Avia as I missed one of my friends there. He was a Rufflet, a very cute one in fact. Vaporeon got jealous once, it was really funny yet cute, but in the end she came along with me. Oichi was also tagging along with me. _

_We wandered around the town for a while before spotting my favorite Pokémon messing around with his friends in a place in between a couple of buildings. _

"_Rufflet! Remember me?"_

"_Ruf!" He flew straight into my arms. I laughed and petted him. "Nice to see you too buddy!"_

"_Vaporeon!"_

"_Rufflet!" _

_As the two Pokémon started talking to each other, Oichi and I watched them. It was silent between us before Oichi decided to pipe up._

"_Um… Lady Mila? Do you um… happen to have a crush on anybody…?" She asked shyly. I blushed faintly as a certain dude came into my mind. I caught Vaporeon looking at me slyly and I blushed a little harder. She started talking sneakily to Rufflet._

"_Um… No. At least I don't think so. Why?"_

"_Um because… I wanted to confess to Lord Blazer." No surprise there. Blazer is my long lost twin brother. I met up with him on my quest to concur the kingdoms. Right now, he's currently travelling around Ransei, thus leaving me as Aurora's Warlord. Oichi always acted shy and nervous around him. "And I was wondering if you knew how to."_

"_Um… Let's see." I thought about it. If I had to confess that I liked somebody, how would I do it? "I would try to show it by giving hints, and if he asks then I would, if he doesn't I wait for a few days or so and then confess. But I'm not sure whether that'll work for you Oichi." I said sheepishly._

_She sighed. "I know. I'm not sure if I even have the guts to do something like that…"_

_I patted her on the back. "Aw, it won't be that bad. I'm sure it'll all work out. If he hurts you, I'll pummel him to death. Easy as that." I said cheerfully. _

_Oichi laughed. "Thanks, Lady Mila." _

"_No problem Oichi."_

"_Vaporeon." I looked at Vaporeon._

"_Yes?"_

"_Vaporeon." She pointed to the palace in Avia. "Vaopreon."_

_I flushed; I knew what she was talking about. "No, I do not like him Vapoeron."_

"_Rufflet!" He sat on my shoulder. "Ruff, ruff, Rufflet!"_

"_No! I do not! Stop saying that!"_

"_Vapor…"_

"_Vaporeon, if you say one more thing I will personally chuck you out the palace in Aurora."_

_All of a sudden, a Braviary appeared out of nowhere and landed in front of me. It was Masamune._

"_Masamune? What are you doing here?" My face was still pink after the conversation with my two friends. _

_He rolled his eyes or rather eye. "It's my kingdom idiot, why wouldn't I be here?" I opened my mouth to remark but he cut me off. "Anyway, you left this back my palace the last time you visited." He handed me a bag. It was full of books and scrolls. "Oh yeah! I was wondering where my books were!"_

"_You're such a forgetful idiot you know that?"_

"_Hey! Shut up!"_

"_Whatever." Oh that stupid, arrogant, proud idiot! _

"_You-"_

"_Anyway, you better not forget anything when you visit my palace you hear? I don't want to have to head over to Aurora to deliver your items just because you forgot." _

"_Why you-" I flared. That's it; I can't take his attitude anymore._

"_You know what, just because you're a warlord, doesn't mean you get to act all high and mighty!" I got up in his face. "When I first heard about you I thought you were a good guy who's just being manipulated by Nobunaga or something. But after meeting you, I thought that you're just a confident, cocky, jerkish and arrogant dude! Even now I still do! But I never snapped at you because I thought that you're still a good guy underneath! I guess I was wrong!" My face was just a few centimeters from his face. His face was slightly flushed. My heart was going crazy from being so close to him but I didn't care. _

"_But now, I can't take it anymore! I have had it with you, so if you hate my presence so much, I'll just never come back to Avia again!"_

"_Lady Mila! What are you saying?! You said you loved to come to Avia because Rufflet was there, are you saying you never want to see him again?" Oichi asked, shocked. I growled and turned to Rufflet. He was hurt, I could tell. I bended down and petted his head._

"_I'm sorry pal; I just can't take it anymore. If you want, you can come to Aurora or I can meet you at the outskirts of Avia. Okay?" I softly told him. He nodded reluctantly and hugged me. _

"_Ruff ruff!"_

"_Oichi, Vaporeon, let's go." I got up and turned. They followed me but before I could leave, he grabbed my wrist. I scowled._

"_What now?" I turned and well… His lips met mine. _

_We stayed in that position for a while, I was standing there, shocked and my mind was still registering that he just and still is kissing me. The Warlord of Avia, the cocky, confident, arrogant dude that I surpassingly hate is kissing me. What's worst is that I liked it. I felt a thousand volts course through me and my heart was going crazily out of control. He then parted with me. I was blushing madly and he was too. _

"… _What…"_

_He muttered something inaudible and left. Just like that… he left._

_Oichi was standing there with a surprised expression on her face. Her face was slightly pink and Vaporeon was looking at me in concern. Why? Because I was frozen for five minutes. After registering what happened and he just left after all that, I started to get angry._

"_THAT'S IT?! WHAT'S HIS PROBLEM?! HE CAN'T JUST DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND LEAVE ME HANGING! WHAT KIND OF GUY DOES THAT?!" I shouted. I faced Avia's Palace and screamed till' the world could hear me._

"_I HATE YOU MASAMUNE! DON'T YOU DARE APPROACH ME EVER AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!"_

_With that, I stormed out of Avia with Vaporeon and Oichi following me. _

_Little did I know he was right above me, feeling guilty with a frustrated expression on his face._

_Flashback end._

I scowled as I recalled that memory. "You know I still haven't forgiven you for that."

"Maybe, but I'm really sorry. That's all." He pulled away from me. He smiled gently, something I haven't seen before which took me off guard. "Sorry Mila."

He rode on Braviary and took off. I stared after him. I sighed, a small smile appearing on my face.

I guess it's alright after all he did have the guts to apologize even after I blew up. I still can't believe him and yet, every single thing he does to me makes my heart go crazy. I hate him for making me feel this way. Of course he's still a confident, cocky, jerkish and arrogant person but I guess he isn't all bad after all…


End file.
